


The Mind vs The Heart

by Katiebear015



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2020-11-25 20:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20917901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiebear015/pseuds/Katiebear015
Summary: (This story takes place after Lapis leaves) Peridot and Steven seem to be getting close. But with Homeworld a threat will they be able to realize their love?





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This story takes place after Lapis leaves) Peridot and Steven seem to be getting close. But with Homeworld a threat will they be able to realize their love?

Chapter 1

Steven's POV

“Steven!” I heard Peridot’s voice from the other side of the beach.  
I turned around and gave her a grin. Ever since lapis took the barn Peridot had been staying with us. While she wasn’t wallowing in self pity and more just the mention of Lapis’s name was enough to send her into tears. I couldn’t help but be mad at Lapis for what she did, not because of her leaving but because she hurt Peridot so bad.  
I came out of my negative thinking when I caught up to where Peridot was sitting and gazed down at her and said, “What's up Peri?”  
She must be getting use to earth slang because she smiled and answered, “I am just enjoying watching the clouds, want to partake with me?”  
My grin widened as I nodded, “Yeah! I am always down to watch clouds.”  
I sat down next to her and laid back in the sand with her. I felt Peridot shift closer to me and my face went red. Her head was lying so close to mine that I could feel her triangle shaped hair poke my ear. After the initial shock of being so close to Peridot I felt myself relax and shift myself to fully rest my head against hers. We sat like that for about an hour just chatting. We talked about earth, about the stars, Peridot gave me facts she knew about stars. As a kindergartner tech she knows quite a bit about planters and the surrounding stars. I felt my eyelids start to drop lying there staring at the sky.  
“Steven.” Peridot said excitedly.  
“Hmmmm?” I asked drowsily.  
“Look there is homeworld’s galaxy,” she continued pointing up at the sky.  
My eyes lifted to where she was pointing at and even in my tired state I greedily took in any information about homeworld I could. I took this moment to ask Peridot a question.  
“Hey, Peri?” I rolled over so I was propped up on my side my face ended up being a bit closer to hers then I intended.  
I felt the heat creep up my neck and onto my cheeks.  
I stumbled over my words slightly. “C-can I ask y-you a question about homeworld?”  
Peridot seemed to take notice of our position as well her cheeks got colored a slightly darker shade of green then her normal green skin tone. Peridot averted her gaze as she thought for a moment.  
“ The other crystal gems do not like it when I answer your questions about homeworld.”  
I frowned at that as irritation spiked through me. Not at Peridot but at all the others. Why must they insist on keeping secrets from me? I did not want Peridot seeing my frustration and think it was directed toward her.  
“Periiiiiii pleassssse, the gems won’t tell me anything about homeworld. Besides,” I added, “they aren’t here right now are they?”  
I waggled my eyebrows comically.  
Peridot stifled a giggle and then sighed, “Fine but you must tell me how you seem to be able to sweet talk people so well.  
I grinned, “ Must be that universe charm.”  
Peridot narrowed her eyes and said, Doubtful. Anyways what was your question?”  
The joking atmosphere vanished as Peridot listened to my question.  
“What is homeworld like?”  
She pondered my question and after a few seconds she finally answered. “There is no simple answer to that because yes the diamonds are evil but common homeworld gems do not know any better.”  
She got a sad look on her face but continued, “I had friends I left behind. The other peridots in my facet, we were friends.”  
That surprised me truth be told I didn’t even realize homeworld had any concept of friends. I mean there was the famathyst but I always assumed it was earth influence.  
“There is always a special connection with gems who emerged from the same kindergarten. I guess putting it in earth terms the other peridots in my facet were like my sisters.”  
By the end of her little speech she has tears gathering at her eyes behind her green tinted vizor. I instantly sat up and wrapped my arms around her smaller frame.  
“I’m sorry peri,” I started to say, “I didn’t mean to upset you.”  
She hesitated for a second then wrapped her arms around me.  
“No it is just hard, I fully believe in what the crystal gems do but it is not easy to turn your back on everything you used to believe in. I still care about homeworld and everyone there.”  
I had stars in my eyes at her confession.  
“Peridot, you have such a kind heart, please don’t ever forget that.” I said admiring how much she cared for her home.  
From my arms her cheeks darker again and she mumbled, “Yeah Yeah you have the kindest heart here Steven.”  
Our conversation was interrupted by a loud yawn coming from my mouth.  
Peridot frowned, “You should get back inside to do your recharge cycle.”  
I groaned, “But periiiii I don’t wanna go to bed.”  
Then a devious idea came to my head and I grinned. “Unless,” I started, “You come and sleep too.”  
Peridot was confused, “But gems do not require this ‘sleep’.”  
I giggled, “But you still can amethyst does it all the time. Now come on.” I pulled Peridot to her feet and we both made our way to the beach house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This story takes place after Lapis leaves) Peridot and Steven seem to be getting close. But with Homeworld a threat will they be able to realize their love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiiii hope ya'll like my first story. I totally posted the first chapter and forgot to put a little note at the begining.

Chapter 2

Peridot’s POV

I sat on the couch as Steven showered and got into his sleeping clothes. I took this moment to look around Steven’s house I spend most of my time in the bathroom and if I am not there, I am usually with Steven doing some human stuff. 

I got up from the couch and walked over to the big portrait of Rose Quartz. I have never met a Rose Quartz before they were all considered obsolete after Pink Diamond was shattered. To be completely honest I do not have any type of feelings for Steven’s mother. I did not know her I was not even created until after she was gone. 

I will never tell any of those Crystal Clods this but I only emerged 13.5 earth years ago. I looked toward the bathroom door as I heard the shower shut off. Another 7 earth minutes passed and finally the door opened. Steven stood there, I felt my face heat up when I saw him. He was only wearing a pair of blue pajama pants. His hair was still slightly dripping, the water drops falling onto his bare chest. 

My face flushed, ‘what is this feeling.’ 

Steven walked toward me my embarrassment so obvious even he can sense it. “Hey Peri, what’s wrong.” 

I did not know how to explain what I was feeling so I decided to wait and figure out this feeling more. 

“Nothing is wrong, but I appreciate the concern,” I told him quickly composing myself. 

Steven did not look convinced but did not say anything else about it. 

“So,” he began trying to not sound like he did not wanna say more about the previous subject, “did you want to learn about sleep now.” 

This ‘sleep’ did seem very interesting I have seen Lapis do it before. “Okay let's try this ‘sleep’.” 

Steven beamed at me before grabbing my hand and pulling me to his bed. We climbed up the ladder to the loft Steven calls his bedroom. I sat on the bed not sure what to do. 

Steven must have saw my uneasiness because he walked up to the bed and said, “It’s easy just start by laying down.” 

As he was telling me I moved over to give him room and laid down. He crawled onto the bed and pulled the covers over us. He turned the lamp beside him off and shifted so he was laying inches away facing me. 

Our eyes met and Steven continued with his instructions in a whisper, “Okay, now just close your eyes and relax.” 

I did as he said and closed my eyes. Relaxing was a bit harder but I somehow managed to. 

“Just clear your head and try not to think about anything,” Steven continued a moment later. 

His speech was slightly slurred probably because he was entering his sleep cycle. His breath slowed and evened out a few minutes later and I was soon behind him blankness encasing my mind as I fell asleep. 

I woke up to the sound of ruffling. I opened my eyes and was met by a pudgy but firm chest. My eyes flitted up to Steven’s face. I heard the rustling again and my eyes looked for the source of the noise. I looked down at the area Steven calls a “Kitchen” and see Amethyst looking through the refrigerator. She must sense me staring at her because she turned around some kind of human sustenance hanging from her mouth. 

When she saw I was awake she whispered, “Hi Peri.” 

I raised my hand in a wave. 

She wiggled her eyebrows and said, “You lovebirds sleepwell.” 

I was confused, “What is a lovebird?” 

“It’s an Earth saying. You should totally ask Steven about it.” Amethyst chuckled at that last part but I could not understand why. 

Amethyst went back to her room as I felt Steven shift I was still lying against his chest. His eyes fluttered open and I felt him try to lift the arm under me. 

When he realized I had it trapped he looked down and our eyes met his face flushed and he stammered, “O-Oh, h-hi Peridot.” 

I got off him so he could sit up. I I felt cold and sad as he got off the bed. I must talk to The Perma- I mean Garnet about these weird feelings. As Steven got down from the loft I followed him. As he walked to the bathroom I walked to the temple door. I do not know how to get her attention so I just knocked. 

“Garnet, it is Peridot may I speak to you?”

It was silent for a moment before the two gems for Garnets door lit up and she stepped out. 

“Good morning Peridot,” Garnet said. 

“Yes,” I replied, “This is a good morning. I need to speak with you though.” 

She gave me her knowing smirk that always seemed to creep me out. “I know, we can speak privately out here.” 

I followed Garnet but not before taking one last look to the bathroom door Steven went into. 

‘Steven,’ I thought, ‘What are you doing to me?’ 

Garnet and I walked out on the beach and sat down in the sand. I did not know how to start my question so I stayed silent. 

“Peridot,” Garnet started I looked up at her while she continued, “I know why you want to talk.” 

“You do?” I questioned hopefully. 

“Yes,” Garnet replies, “You are confused about your feelings.” 

My eyes shine with tears as I said, “What do I do? I have never felt like this and I can not understand it.”

Garnet turned to me and took her shades off, “Peridot, this feeling your feeling it’s called love.” 

Love? I have heard that word before but never really understood it. 

“So this love that is what I feel for Steven?” I questioned the word feeling foreign on my younger. 

“I would say yes but it’s more then that I believe your in love with Steven.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This story takes place after Lapis leaves) Peridot and Steven seem to be getting close. But with Homeworld a threat will they be able to realize their love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Here is chapter 3, after this chapter I'm gonna go into a bit more of a routine. I'll upload every Monday. If ya'll have and suggestions on what you wanna see feel free to let me know.

Chapter 3

Steven’s POV

I signed as the warm water from the sink hit my face. My mind started to drift to Peridot and how I woke up with her cuddled to my chest. I looked in the mirror at my red face and figured I might need to accept my new life as the permanently blushing Steven. All jokes aside I’m not sure what to do about my feelings for Peridot. I know I can be dense sometimes but I’m not so dense I can’t recognize these feelings. It’s similar to what I used to feel for Connie before she stopped talking to me. I’ve known about my feelings for Peridot for a while now. I’m just scared because she’s still so new to this I don’t even think she really understands love yet. As I stared at myself in the mirror I shook my head. I can’t think about these thoughts right now. I finished up in the bathroom and walked out. 

I looked for Peridot but didn’t see her. ‘Hmmm maybe she went back to where the barn was at.’ 

I looked outside and saw her talking to Garnet. I smiled happy Peridot was getting closer to the other Crystal Gems. At the insistent growls of my stomach I decided to go and make breakfast for myself. I opened the fridge and pondered. I smiled as my eyes hit the bacon. I quickly grabbed it along with 2 eggs as well as the cheese. I made my breakfast and sat down on the couch. I ate my breakfast but was quickly getting bored so I decided to bring my food up to my TV. I looked over to the temple door. Pearl doesn’t like it when I eat near my bed. I was about halfway done when Peridot came back in. She looked unsure if something and I felt concern for her rise up. 

“What’s up Dot?” I said trying to not let my worry show. 

She but her lip and looked at me nervously. 

“I just had a discussion with Garnet, apparently I am ‘in love’ with…. someone.” 

At that my heart broke. All I could think was Peridot was in love with someone else. With how sad she’s been it’s probably lapis. 

Before Peridot could say anymore I quickly excused myself, “I’m sorry Peridot but I gotta go… to the bathroom.” 

Before she could say anything I ran into the bathroom. As soon as the door was shut I let the tears fall from my eyes. Of course she would never love me, Nobody wants me unless they need my mom’s gem. I sat there for a few minutes my head in my knees, I saw where Peridot usually sat in the bathtub. 

I heard a knock on the door followed by a timid, “ Steven? I am sorry if I said something that upset you.” 

I was crying so much I couldn't answer if I tried. The doorknob jiggled and suddenly Peridot was standing in front of the bathtub. I curled in on myself and tried to hold in the sobs escape from me. 

“Steven,” Peridot said hesitantly, “Did I say something wrong?” Whatever it was I am deeply sorry.” 

I raised my head not really knowing what to say so I settled for the truth. 

“Peridot,” I started, “I’m sorry the way I acted is not cool, I just have had a crush on you for a long time and I was sad when I realized you loved someone else.” 

I couldn’t meet her eyes as I told her my confession. She was silent for a moment and I risked a glance at her face. Her face showed shock before she suddenly burst out laughing. I felt tears prick my eyes again at her laughing at me. Peridot realized my worsening state and got serious. 

Her hand went over mine as she said, “Steven I was not laughing at you, you did not let me finish earlier. Do you want to know I have romantic feelings for?” 

My brows furrowed in confusion and she continued, “It is you Steven, who else could it be? 

I chose not to answer the second part of what she said and focus on the part where she admitted her feelings for me. 

“Me… you like me?” I know I had a stupid dumbstruck look on my face but I couldn’t care less at the moment. 

“Yes, you pebble I ‘like you’ as you put it.” Peridot said. 

I giggled when she called me a pebble. I wiped the dried tears from my face and suddenly Peridot into a hug she fell into the bathtub. Her leg flailed and somehow she kicked the nozzle and turned the shower on. Icy cold water sprayed us making Peridot and I yelp at the sudden cold. We both quickly sat up. I reached over Peridot to turn the water off. We both looked at each other for a moment before we both burst out laughing. We couldn’t stop it the laughter just kept coming. After a few moments the laughter died down and I stood up taking Peridot’s hand pulling her up too. I grabbed us both towels and we dried off. After I got changed I walked out of the bathroom and I saw Peridot looking in my fridge. 

“Do you want food?” I asked her. 

“No I was just looking, I did not know this held you sustenance.” She sounded disgusted at the thought of eating. 

I paid it no mind as I walked over to my bed and sat down. 

I patted the spot next to me and said, “Let’s watch a movie.” 

Peridot came over and sat next to me as we chose a movie to watch. Peridot snuggled up to me. I know we would need to talk about where we stand relationship wise eventually but for now I just enjoyed holding her close to me as we watched the movie.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This story takes place after Lapis leaves) Peridot and Steven seem to be getting close. But with Homeworld a threat will they be able to realize their love?

Chapter 4

Peridot's POV

I sat with Steven but I was anything but calm. I pretended to watch the movie but inside I was freaking out. What the stars just happened. Steven feels the same way about me? I am not sure. He cried when he thought I was in love with someone else, but he never specifically told me he loved me. I did not even realize that Steven was talking to me till he wrapped his hand around mine and gently shook my shoulders with his other hand.

"Peri?" He asked concern in his voice, "Are you okay?"

I could not bring myself to meet his warm brown eyes as I felt the lie slip past my lips, "Yes, I am fine."

I felt Steven's hand tightened on mine and looked up at his eyes.

His eyes shifted away as he sighed and said in a soft voice, "Stop lying to me Peridot, I know your not fine, trust me I know what to say.

Trying to think of something to say I shifted nervously on the couch, "Steven, I just found out about my feelings, these are all so new to me, I just need some time to think and sort through my thoughts.

"Steven's hand left mine and he stood up. I looked up assuming he would be upset but, instead I saw a smile.

"Don't worry Peri, you can have as much time as you need to think," Steven said as he went over to where his flip flops sat next to the door.

My brows furrowed as I saw he was leaving. "Steven," I began, "I was not saying you needed to leave your house."

Steven laughed as he walked toward me and took my hand in his and said, "Your not kicking me out, I have something I was going to do later and figured if you wanted some 'Peri time' I could just go do my errands a bit earlier."

That did not make me feel much better but I know how Steven is. I know I will not win this battle. Steven seemed to be thinking about something for a second before swooping down to kiss my cheek. While I could see my face I could tell I was a darker shade of green. Steven giggled at what I could only assume was my facial expression. Before I could call him a clod for surprise me he was out the door humming happily to himself.

I touched my cheek then huffed I will never understand how he can be so optimistic about everything. I looked around the empty house and sighed not really knowing what to do next. This is all so new to me. I walked over to the steps to Steven's loft and climbed up. Once I am up there I sit on the bed and looked down at the wrinkled sheets trying to process everything that has happened.

I am romantically interested in Steven. Steven who is one of my 'best friends'. Steven who is kind and caring of everyone. He makes me feel so special. In that moment I decide that I will make sure Steven feels as special as he makes me feel. I smiled as I finally accepted my feelings for the hybrid. I laid back on his bed and sighed the only concern I still have is I still have no idea how human courting works. An idea came to my mine. Camp pining hearts there is tons of examples of human courting rituals there. I ran down the ladder and over to the bathroom. Steven cleared out the cabinet below his sink for me to put the few possessions I have in. I grabbed my favorite season, season 3. I climbed back up to Steven's loft and put the tape into the VCR. The familiar theme song played as I grabbed my tablet to make notes.

It was about 5 hours before Steven got home. I was quick to shut off my tablet not wanting Steven to see my notes so he can be so awed and surprised at how well I knew romance now. Steven bounded up the stairs to his bedroom area. He was smiling brightly when he spotted me curled up in his blanket.

"Peri! How was your day? Did you work through the stuff you needed to work through?" Steven asked as he sat down next to me on the bed.

"Hmm, yes I did thank you Steven. I suppose we need to make our relationship what you call 'official'.

If it was possible. Steven's grin seemed to widen as he tackled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him and hugged back. I pulled back and we looked into each others eyes and I suddenly remembered something I saw on CPH.

"Steven?" I asked cautiously, "May I try an experiment?"

Still with his arms around my waist he nodded curiously, "Sure Peri, as long as it won't hurt."

I grabbed his chin and yanked his lips to mine but it all went wrong as my gem banged against his forehead. We both jumped back clutching our heads. Steven catching on to what I was trying to do smiled.

"Be a little more gentle Peri, here I'll show you," Steven said as he put his hand on the back of my neck and pulled my head forward and tilted his slightly.

Our lips meeting without the rest of our faces colliding. The kiss (that is what they called it on CPH) was good. Neither Steven nor I had any experience , but that's okay because we can figure this out together.

Remembering Steven's need for oxygen I pulled back as Steven gasped a lungful of air into his lungs. We stared into each others eyes but, before we could say anything the warp pad activated. Steven and I jumped apart as Garnet warped into the living room.

She saw Steven and said, "Steven good your here mission time, Peridot you can come too."

Steven overly excited as usual jumped down without taking the stairs. I decided my safer option was the stairs.

Garnet began to brief us, "We found an old Era 1 war base. It was abandoned by home world at the end of the war. It is pretty far from the warp pad that's why we haven't found it till now."

We all hopped onto the warp pad and warpped away to find this ancient gem structure.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This story takes place after Lapis leaves) Peridot and Steven seem to be getting close. But with Homeworld a threat will they be able to realize their love?

Chapter 5

Steven’s POV

I hopped off the warp pad excitedly grabbing Peridot’s hand causing her to almost stumble.

Before she would scold me though Garnet spoke up, “Okay Steven, Peridot the homeworld base is about 2 miles this way.”

Garnet points right in front of us and we all start walking. We walked for about 5 minutes in silence I decided to make conversation.

“So Garnet, are Amethyst and Pearl waiting for us?” I asked. 

“No, I sent them on a different mission. I figured you and Peridot would appreciate some time together before telling everyone about your relationship.” Garnet said smirking as my eyes widened. 

“H-how did you know?” Even though I knew the answer I asked anyways. 

“Future Vision,” she confirms for me. 

Well out of everyone I am glad Garnet is the first to know about our relationship. I’ll have to talk to Peridot later but I want to wait a bit before telling the others as we walked we made small talk. Garnet asked about some of the details of our relationship, Peridot and I blushed while answering them. Peridot and I even got comfortable enough to hold hands with Garnet there. I swear I saw Garnet crack a small smile but when I looked back at her it was gone. 

After about 30 minutes we got there . The gem base was huge. I had stars in my eyes when I saw it. It looked very similar to the moon base but a bit smaller. We walked up to the front door panel and looked at it. I turned to Garnet because I did not know how to open it. 

“Here Steven, let me show you how to open it,” Garnet said as she grabbed my hand and placed it on the pad shaped like a hand. 

The door hissed open with a groan as if it hadn’t been opened in over 5000 years (which it hadn’t). The overgrowth that had grown over the door tore and fell off as it opened. We all walked cautiously inside not knowing what to expect. 

“Okay Steven, brief me with what I told you about the mission on the way here,” Garnet said reminding me this is a learning mission. 

I took a deep breath as I got serious. 

“We are scoping out this old homeworld war base looking for anything Peridot can find useful to use for protecting all of us. We are also on the lookout as this place may have corrupted gems,” I said secretly feeling very proud of myself. 

Garnet gave me a smile that said she was proud of me too which served to make me happier. 

“Very good Steven, now everyone has their cellphones correct?” Garnet questioned pulling hers out.

I pulled mine out of my cheeseburger backpack as Peridot pulled hers out of a pocket on her jumpsuit. 

“Okay good, we are going to split up. Steven, you and Peridot will go find the control room and see about getting these lights on. I am going to see if I can find where the weapons are located.” Garnet told us and I beamed happy she trusted me.

Peridot and I headed up the stairs to where Peridot assumed the control room would be. I sped up to catch up to get and grabbed her hand in mine as we both walked in comfortable silence. We opened another to what looked like the control room. I flinched as the door shut behind us a little too loudly. Goosebumps broke out on my exposed arms and I couldn’t shake the feeling we shouldn’t be here. I followed Peridot as she walked to the commanders chair it was a little tall for her though and she shot me a dirty look when I giggled. 

“Stop laughing you clod and help me up,” She snapped at me. 

Trying to stifle my giggles I lifted her up onto the seat. She sat down and her hands went to the armrest where just like at the diamond base on the moon a handprint lit up under her. 

“Well it looks like this is still functional. Let me see if I can get the power for the base back on,” Peridot said thinking out loud. 

She pressed a few buttons on the hand pad and a screen appeared in front of her. She pressed a few more buttons and all the lights flickered on making me squint as my eyes adjusted. We both let out a whoop at out small victory. It was short lived as we we heard something scrape again see the metal above us. My head snapped up and I watched in horror as a creature crawled across the ceiling. It was a gem monster but it was huge. It looked like a cross between a bat and a pterodactyl. It was large and black with a gem on its chest area. It had long black wings and sharp talons. It was staring right at us. 

I didn’t look away from the creature as I whispered to Peridot, “Call Garnet.” 

I immediately put up my bubble. Which made the gem monster angry. It dives toward us and I flinch as its talons hit my bubble. The impact causes the bird to bounce back. It screeches and flies back into the ceiling of the base. I can vaguely hear Peridot talking to Garnet on her phone. I am not really listening though because I am using all my concentration keeping this bubble as strong as possible. The gem monster let out another ear splitting screech and flew toward us. It pushed itself off the ceiling to gain more momentum. I grunted as I felt the claws try to pierce my bubble. My eyes widened as I saw a crack appear in my bubble. I felt my bubble shatter and I grabbed Peridot and dove toward the ground. I felt a talon graze my arm and I hissed in pain. I heard Peridot let out a scared gasps right next to me ear. My training with Pearl kicked in and I rolled Peridot and I out of the way. I was not fast enough though and felt a sharp talon pin the corner of my shirt down stopping me. I threw Peridot out of the way. 

“Steven,” Peridot cried as she stood backup. 

Garnet ran in at that moment and took in the situation. She immediately summoned her gauntlets and punched the gem monster away from me. I quickly scrambled up and ran over to Peridot. The monster roared and flew toward Garnet knocking her into the other side of the room. Before we could react the bird gem soared toward Peridot and I. I just had time to push Peridot out of the way before I heard a sound that made me want to vomit. I looked down and saw that one of the claws had impaled my diaphram. I felt light headed and it became hard to breath. I heard Peridot let out a cry. Blackness started to bleed into my vision. 

The last thing I saw before blacking out was the gem monster disappearing as it was poofed. Garnet’s eyes without her visor came into my view and I blacked out as I heard her worried yells.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This story takes place after Lapis leaves) Peridot and Steven seem to be getting close. But with Homeworld a threat will they be able to realize their love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going to be really honest I know nothing about how hospitals work so any knowledge i have on hospitals is probably way wrong. Also yay I finally know about how many chapters this story is going to be that may change in the future though if I want to add anything else. I may make it longer.

Chapter 6

Peridot's POV

I could not hear the scream that I felt come out of my mouth because of the ringing in my ears. As soon as I saw the monster pierce through Steven's sternum inches away from his gem my whole world fell apart. Before I could get over my shock Garnet showed up and pooped the monster.

Tears streamed down my face as I ran over to Steven, I collapsed next to him and immediately applied pressure to the wound. If Steven's life was not in danger of ending at this moment I would laugh because when Lapis was here she told me studying up on human anatomy was ridiculous. I applied pressure to the wound as Garnet picked us both up. She held Steven bridal style while I sat on top of him so I could apply pressure to his wound. Garnet immediately took off running, she was running faster than I've ever seen anyone else run. She was probably running about as fast as a car.

As Garnet ran she said, "Peridot take your phone and dial Dr. Maheswaran tell her what has happened and that we will be down at the hospital in 10 minutes."

Before I could tell her I had no idea who this Dr. Maheswaran was she started rattling off a phone number which I hurryingly typed with one hand while applying pressure to Steven's wound with the other. The blood was soaking through my hand so I used my strength and while it was not as strong as a regular gem's it was still stronger than a human. I ripped Stevens shirt and started to use that to apply pressure. His face was getting increasingly pale with each moment.

The number started to dial and after a few rights I heard a "Hello this is Dr. Maheswaran."

I started to babble trying to explain the situation as Garnet told me too.

Midway through my babbling she interrupted me and said, "Wait who is this and what happened to Steven?"

I took in a deep breath and slowed down to explain the situation, "This is Peridot, I am a gem, Steven has been stabbed and we are bringing him to your hospital, we need you to be there when we get to the hospital otherwise he could die."

My voice broke on the last word tears filled my eyes again.

Dr. Maheswaran was silent for a moment before telling me "I am on my way to the hospital, I should have everything ready when you get there. Bring Steven in through the back entrance we want to keep this off the record. I expect a full explanation once we have Steven stabilized."

I breathed a sigh of relief once she said she would help us.

"Thank you." I said to her and we disconnected.

I took a brief moment to to tell Garnet what she said. Garnet just stayed silent I knew she heard me though. She was probably looking through future possibilities trying to figure out if he will survive. I leaned down and kissed Stevens head as we arrived at the hospital. Garnet ran to the back and Dr. Maheswaran was waiting there with a stretcher bed. Garnet set us both on the bed and Dr. Maheswaran took a moment to assess the situation.

"I'm assuming your Peridot?" She asked I nodded.

"Okay Peridot I need to to keep applying pressure until we can get him inside.

I nodded again and kept my position applying pressure. I felt her push the stretcher into the hospital and we snuck down the seemingly empty hallway into a room close to the doors we just came into.

"This part of the hospital is under renovations so we should be able to work here in peace. She hooked Steven up to some beeping machines and explained these machines will help us keep track of his vitals.

"Okay Peridot we need to do this fast but on the count of 3 we are going to switch places...1...2...3!"

I jumped off as quickly as I could as Dr. Maheswaran came in with some sterile gauze and applied more pressure. As she worked on getting Steven's wound closed up I held one of his hands in mine. I did not care that we were both covered in his blood. I just wanted him to be safe.

Garnet gently placed her hand on my shoulder and said, "I am going to call Amethyst so I can tell her and pearl what happened."

I nodded and Garnet walked over to the far corner of the room. I sat there crying as Dr. Maheswaran worked on Steven hopefully soon this will all be over and Steven and I can go back to how it was. I wanted to be angry at Garnet and blame her for letting Steven go on this mission but I could not because I knew in my Gem it was not her fault. After what felt like forever Dr. Maheswaran straightened up and gave me a watery smile.

"He's going to be fine, he needs a blood transfusion but whatever stabbed him didn't hit anything vital. I'm going to figure out a way to transfer him to a auctully room so he can recover," Dr. Maheswaran said as she walked away just as Garnet came back.

Garnet sat down in the chair next to me and stayed silent. While we were both relieved Steven was going to be okay we were both still very upset this happened.

I felt worse as I thought 'this only happened because he was protecting me.'


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This story takes place after Lapis leaves) Peridot and Steven seem to be getting close. But with Homeworld a threat will they be able to realize their love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me so long to write this chapter I couldn’t decide what to do with it. Also I would like to say again that I have never stayed in a hospital so I know my information of hospitals is only from what I know from TV. Hope you like the next chapter. :)

Chapter 7

Steven’s POV

My eyes blinked opened and I squinted as I looked around feeling disoriented as I tried to remember where I was at. I looked around at my surroundings. I was in what looked like a ship I was confused as I turned my head to look out the window and saw empty space as far as I could see. 

“Pink! What are you doing stop slacking off. You will never get a colony of your own if you do not show me you can run one.” 

I turned to the voice startled as someone came into view. Yellow Diamond is the name my brain filled in for me. I must’ve spaced out because for a second I forgot that I was suppose to be helping Yellow run a colony. 

“Sorry Yellow I just spaced out for a second,” I winced as I said it. 

Yellow scowled as I turned back to my screen in front of me. 

“Pink how is the prime kindergarten?” Yellow asked me as she walked back to her commander’s chair. 

I quickly glanced over my computer before giving my report to Yellow. 

“The first Amethyst soldiers are going to emerge soon, oooo how exciting!” I gushed stars in my eyes. 

Yellow ignored my little excited outburst as she said, “Good if I remember correctly this planet has very abundant resources.” 

I beamed happy Yellow let me be a part of this colony. If this goes well I’ll get my own colony. 

“Steven we are approaching the planet soon,” Yellow said and I paused. 

What was a Steven. I was Steven right? No I was Pink Diamond. 

“Yellow?” I asked, “Who is Steven?” 

“Pink what is a ‘Steven’. You know what it does not matter stop making up your silly names and pay attention to the colony,” Yellow snapped at me and I scowled wanting to yell and scream at yellow telling her she said the word Steven first. 

I stood up needing to get away and said, “Excuse me Yellow I need to go check on my Pearl.” 

I pretty much stomped out of the room. I got into the hallway of the ship. There were mirrors lining the hallway. I screamed in fright when I saw myself. But it wasn’t me thought it was a creature with curly brown hair and a rounder body. The name Steven popped back into my mind. Who was the thing in front of me. The ‘Steven’ moved when I moved. I looked down at my own body in panic and saw Steven’s body. I screamed my head pounded. I was Steven, but no I was Pink Diamond! I have two different sets of memories flooding into my head. My body started shifting from Pink Diamond to Steven. Memories of a life of a hybrid boy on Earth took over my mind. The scene around me slowly faded to blackness as I suddenly felt myself being yanked upwards. 

I woke up with a start. I tried to sit up but felt a burning sensation go through my abdomen right above my gem. I let out a cry as I laid back down gasping through the pain. I heard the beeping of a heart monitor. It only took me a moment to put two and two together. Everything that happened suddenly came back. The gem base, the monster, the blinding pain as it impaled me. Lying limp on the bed I looked around, I was in a single bedroom with a TV the TV was on crying breakfast friends but it was muted. I looked around for something to let someone know I was awake. I looked to my left and saw a remote with two buttons. I pressed what I thought was the call button but was proved wrong when not only did no one come but I started to feel not all there. I had hit the button for the pain killers. That was alright though because the pain I was feeling was mostly gone now. I corrected myself and pressed the other button. Almost immediately, a nurse came into the room. 

She smiled and started to check my machines as she said, “Mr Universe I see your awake now, your family will be very pleased.” 

My tongue felt heavy as I slurred, “I pressed the wrong button.” 

The nurse giggled causing me to feel mildly embarrassed. 

“That’s okay Mr. Universe. Your family is waiting for you do mind if I let them in?” 

I hummed tiredly signaling the nurse to let them in Peridot was the first to come in. She practically threw herself at me. I grunted as a wave of pain made it through the accidental pain killers. 

“Owww dot careful please.” 

Peridot backed up sheepishly as she said, “Sorry Steven.” 

I accepted her apologies and Peridot moved over to my other side to hold my hand that all my wires were sticking out of. Pretty much everyone was here the Crystal Gems as well as my dad. I talked with everyone for a moment despite my sleepy state. After everyone has had their chance to talk to me Garnet steps forward and gets my attention. I was really tired and struggled to keep my eyes open as Garnet talked to me. 

“Steven once your well enough to go home we can take you to rose’s fountain but we need to wait for Dr. Maheswaran to reliese you,” Garnet said. 

“Okay…” I slurred and leaned into the touch of Peridot’s hand as she placed her green hand on my cheek. 

Garnet quietly shooed everyone out except Peridot out of the room, much to Pearls dismay, I pulled Peridot into a kiss my drugged self not really caring enough to be embarrassed. We kissed for a few seconds and I pulled away first before it gets too heated. 

I scooted over on the end and patted the spot next to me as I said,” Peri, lay with me please.” 

Blushing Peridot scrambled. It climbed next to me on the hospital bed. It was a tight fit but we made do. Peridot put her hand on my head as I laid my head against her chest. I didn’t hear a heartbeat but that didn’t surprise me as I felt myself drift back to sleep. I slowly opened my eyes happily taking not that I had no dreams this time. I felt the space next to me disappointed Peridot was not there. Without the help from pain killers I felt the pain from my injury full force. Groaning in pain I closed my eyes. I did not want to use anymore pain medication though because I wanted to be clear headed. I heard someone walk in. I looked over to the sound and saw Pearl standing there her. Her eyes lit up when she looked into mine. 

“Steven your awake!” Pearl exclaimed as she walked over to my bed. 

“Hey how long have I been out?” I asked honestly having no idea what day it is. 

Pearl hesitantly said, “You were asleep for 4 days before you woke up yesterday.” 

I gasped when she told me. 

“4 days!?” I asked completely shocked. 

Pearl nodded her head tearing up a bit. 

“Steven we were all so scared. When Garnet called Amethyst and I got here as fast as we could,” Pearl told me as she leaned down to kiss my head. 

I couldn’t help but notice who hasn’t come visit though. 

“Hey Pearl?” I asked not really wanting to ask but knowing I needed to, “Did Connie come visit me?” 

Pearl’s eyes hardened at the mention of her pupil which surprised me. 

“She hasn’t come to visit but she would not be welcome if she had visited not after her actions,” Pearl told me and I felt my heart swell with love for my mother figure. 

I looked away a bit saddened at the thought of Connie. 

“Nobody hurts my baby boy and gets away with it.” Pearl added and ruffled my hair. 

I smiled again happy I had my family. My thoughts drifted back to my dream. I was not just dreaming about Pink Diamond, I dreamed I was Pink Diamond. I wanted to confide in Pearl so much but I couldn’t. After everything I’ve learned from the trial, after everything I’ve learned about mom. I just feel like I can’t trust any of the gems except Peridot. So I didn’t. I did however continue to chat with Pearl as she asked me questions about how much pain I was in and I asked her about things happening while I was asleep. Pearl and I were talking for quite a few minutes when Amethyst along with dad came in. Both their eyes lit up as they saw me awake and smiling. Amethyst let out a whoop as she bounded over to me practically shoving Pearl out of the way. 

“Dude! Are you finally done sleeping?” Amethyst asked me making me giggle harder. 

Dad came over too and he patted my leg and said, “Stuball you gave everyone a scare.” 

I looked down sheepishly. 

Dad patted my leg again and said, “I’m not upset Steven, you couldn’t have stopped what happened.” 

I smiled up at my dad happy he wasn’t upset. Despite everything that has happened, I know I will always be loved by my family.


End file.
